Harriet Pocket
by Creek-Hitatchiin
Summary: Harriet Pocket was just a normal girl with a horrible adoptive mother. Her only friend seemed to be her step-sister, Lulu Yagle. On August 1, her birthday, a strange man along with a young boy show up at her door, spewing stuff about how she's a witch. Follows the books, includes both genderbent and normal characters, meaning it has both universes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh bloody hell…" Harriet sighed as she noticed the emptiness under her bed. "Looks like I'll need to sneak more food in."

"Harriet! Get down here now!" She sighed as she heard her adoptive mother call her. She got up from the floor and rushed downstairs into the kitchen.

"Yes?" She tried her best to keep any annoyance out of her voice, so it sounded a bit of a mixture between pain and politeness.

"You didn't do the dishes like you were told! Hurry up before my parents come!" Tina Yagle, a rather stern looking red head pointed to the kitchen sink as she glared at Harriet. Harriet sighed quietly as she stood in front of the sink and put on some gloves.

'Sometimes, I wish there was a way I could blow her head off or something.' She thought bitterly as she got out the soap.

10 minutes later and Harriet was just in the middle of taking off her gloves when the doorbell rang.

"Harriet, door!" Tina called loudly from the living room where she and her daughter were sitting. Harriet sighed, throwing away the gloves before walking down the hall and towards the front door. She opened it and saw three adults, two of them being much older than the other and the younger one carrying a small baby girl.

She said nothing as she side-stepped to let them in, and the older woman simply tossed some bags into Harriet's arms, almost causing her to fall. As they all walked in, the baby in the younger woman's arms stared at her blankly.

"Ah, mother, you're here! And you brought Molly with you also!" Tina gushed as she spotted her parents and her sister walk in. Molly, also a red head, smiled and handed the baby to her mother as she gave a hug to Tina.

"Hello Tina, good to see you again. I brought little Jessica with me today." Molly motioned towards her baby daughter and watched as Tina smiled brightly at the baby and started tickling her, successfully earning baby giggles.

Harriet sighed as she set the bags down next to the stairs, rubbing her sore arms and watching tiredly as her adoptive mother gushed over the baby. She was by no means jealous, actually, she would be a bit disturbed if Tina started doing that to her, she was just annoyed by the scene since she wanted nothing more than to take some food and lock herself in her room for a good week or so.

"You there, pour little Jessica some juice." Molly snapped her fingers at Harriet, who said nothing and went into the kitchen to get a small cup for the baby. Even though the baby was related to someone so evil and cruel, she still had to admit it was a rather adorable child.

She poured some apple juice into a small blue cup, stuck a straw in it and came back to the living room where everyone was seating. She saw the baby sitting on the floor and gently handed her the cup, giving her a soft smile. The baby simply stared, the giggling before long gone now. She then sneezed on Harriet, causing her to flinch back and away from the baby.

All the mother did was laugh.

Harriet sighed, went back into the kitchen for God knows how many times and grabbed a tissue before wiping her face. She leaned on the counter, silently watching the adults chatter since she knew she wasn't allowed to go back upstairs just yet.

Lulu, Tina's daughter who was 11, one year older than Harriet (though Harriet turned 11 tomorrow) came into the kitchen and Harriet visibly relaxed. Out of everyone in her adoptive family, Lulu probably treated her the best. Though that doesn't mean she still didn't tease her, but it was more in a friendly way than anything.

"Having fun?" She asked her sarcastically. Harriet snorted.

"Oh yes, better than a roller coaster." She threw her hands up in the air, tissue still in hand. "Wheeeeee." Lulu smirked, amused at her step-sisters dry excitement.

"Glad someone's having fun," She crossed her arms as she leaned on the counter also, watching the others converse, "whenever grandmother and grandfather come to visit, it's always so dull, especially with auntie Molly here. Cuz wherever Molly goes, Jessica follows, and everything has to be _safer _with Jessica around, so I can't really do much. The only thing that makes something exciting when they visit, is when they bring presents, but that's only on my birthday or Christmas." She finished her rant, making sure to whisper so no one else but Harriet would here her. Harriet just smiled, finding yet another reason to be happy why these people aren't her _real _family.

"Total nutters they were, those Pockets." Harriet froze, turning her head towards the conversation that was taking place. Molly was holding Jessica, bouncing her on her leg as she spoke to her family. "Father gets murdered, that doesn't mean that the mother has to kill herself." Harriet knew instantly that she was talking about her parents, both of who died only when she was little.

Tina looked a bit uncomfortable, casting glances at Harriet. Harriet knew that she wasn't worried about _her; _she was just worried that Harriet would go and do something stupid in front of her parents and sister. Lulu, however, actually was worried about her and sent a curious yet worried glance at her.

"Ah yes, the Pockets. Strange people those two, and I bet the offspring of those would be just horrible." Harriet was pretty sure that the grandmother knew that she was the daughter of Michael and Louis Pocket, considering that she sent a nasty glance at Harriet.

Her hand tightened on the tissue that she still held, not caring that she got left over baby snot on her fingers.

"Right, everyone knows that the pup always follows after the bitch." That was taking it too far.

"And just what bitch are you talking about? Yourself or your mother?" Harriet finally spoke up, her voice harsh and cold as she glared at the grandmother and Molly. The grandfather was sitting their quietly the whole time, doing nothing but reading the newspaper, and Tina was fidgeting in her chair.

Everyone within hearing distance froze and looked at her, some looking shocked and others offended. Lulu seemed to be the only amused one while Jessica just let her eyes wonder around the room, not knowing about the situation.

If she wasn't as angry as she was, Harriet herself would be shocked also. She never cursed before, but she knew almost all of the words. She never thought about using them though, and this one just sort of came out.

"What was that young lady?" Molly asked, seizing her leg from bouncing and tightening her hold on her baby as she glared at Harriet.

"You have no right to talk about my parents like that. You barely even knew them, so stop talking rubbish about them and instead try to find better ways to take care of your own child. Hopefully she won't grow up to be a total bitch like you or your mother, and actually have some common sense." Harriet kept spewing out things that popped into her head, no longer having any control over her patience. As her voice grew louder in her anger, the lights started to flicker and shake, almost as if there was an earthquake.

Lulu's amusement turned into worriment as she carefully looked around at the shaking lights. Tina also looked scared, along with her parents and sister. Harriet continued to glare at Molly and the grandmother.

"How would you feel if your husband died? Mortified, right? So try putting yourself in my mother's shoes and try to tell me you wouldn't want to kill yourself also." Finally, one of the light bulbs in the kitchen lights popped, causing the others in the room to jump.

"Um, Tina darling, I think it's about time we go now." Tina's mother said as she stood up hastily. Molly and her father quickly followed, Jessica still in Molly's arms. Tina stood up also, looking at them desperately.

"Oh no, but you just got here. The shaking is just a normal side effect on the house; we can easily replace the lights! Don't go yet, we have much to discuss!" She tried to sound cheery as she followed them to the front door, trying to stop them from leaving. It was no use; her mother grabbed the bags again and her father quickly opened the door and led the way out.

"We'll come by another time, maybe when… the kids are in college." The mother stuttered before closing the door behind her. The shaking long stopped now, and once the door closed, the house was completely silent.

"I think you went a bit overboard." Lulu whispered to Harriet quietly as her mother stood with their back to them, still facing the closed door.

"Yeah… bye!" Harriet quickly made a mad dash towards the stairs, quickly throwing the tissue in the bin on her way, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her left arm.

"Not so fast." She flinched at the sound of Tina's voice and slowly turned around to see her adoptive mother staring at her harshly.

Lulu sighed, knowing what was about to come.

"Just what did you think you were doing! You scared away my family, and now they'll probably never visit again! Sometimes I wonder why I ever even took you away from the orphanage! I think it'd be best if I left you out on the streets to starve rather than giving you a roof over your head and food! You'll be getting no dinner tonight, young lady, and you'll be sleeping in the basement also! Off with you now, go on!" She pointed down the stairs that led to the basement, which had only a small beaten mattress and no blankets.

Lulu winced as she saw Harriet's expression, which was a mixture of sadness and anger. She made a small note to herself to sneak down into the basement later that night and bring her something to eat, along with a small early birthday present.

_**Later, at 11:55 at night:**_

Harriet sighed as she lay on the mattress, staring at the cold cement ceiling and spider webs that lay near the corners. She checked her watch that she managed to buy at a dollar store and read the time.

_5 more minutes, _she thought, _did Tina even bother to remember my birthday? Lulu's probably the only one who knows… _her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Harriet?" She sat up at the sound of her step-sister's whispered voice. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here Lulu?" She asked as Lulu finally came down the stairs and made her way towards the mattress. She sat down, hiding something behind her back.

"That's a pretty stupid question." She snorted, but didn't let Harriet say anything as she pushed a plate into her hands. Harriet blinked down at the cupcake, which was decorated with white frosting and had the letters 'H.P' on them with a small heart underneath.

"A… cupcake?"

"Yep, I was up late last night making it, and I hid it in the back of the fridge so my mother wouldn't see it. I was going to make a cake, but then I realized that would be pretty hard to hide, so you'll just have to settle with this. And look, I got a present for you too," She pulled another thing from behind her back, this object being a small rectangular box with blue wrapping paper and a purple ribbon, "happy birthday." She pushed the box forwards and Harriet carefully took it, still surprised by the cupcake.

She slowly ripped the wrapping paper off and laid the purple ribbon next to her, wanting to keep it since she always liked the color purple. She opened the box and let out a small, 'oh' as she saw her old glasses lying inside.

"I know that the girls at school broke your glasses, so I fixed them and wrapped it in a box. I would have bought you new ones, but then I remembered how much you loved these particular kind." Harriet picked up the oval purple rimmed glasses and put them on her face, being able to see much more clearly than she usually did.

"Thank you, Lulu." Harriet smiled and Lulu shrugged.

"I figured it was the least I could do, since you get treated so badly by my own mother."

"I'm surprised that you're even related to her…"

"I know, but she wasn't always like this. She used to be the nicest woman in town, but then father died, and now she's been bitter ever since. Similar to your parents except that she… well yeah." Lulu trailed off as she saw the sadden look in Harriet's eyes.

"Oh, it's ok. I barely knew my parents, so it's not like I have anything to remember. All I know is that I look a lot like my mother, yet I have my father's hair color."

"You remember what they look like?"

"Yes, I have a picture of them in this locket," Harriet fingered the heart shape golden locket around her neck and opened it up. Inside was a young couple, apparently on their wedding day. The groom, a tall handsome man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, had his arm around the bride's waist, who was smiling brightly. She had long curly blonde beautiful hair, so beautiful that it looked like it was done with a curling iron. Her eyes were a dark green, and shined with happiness, "this was before I was born, and they were just married."

"Wow…" Lulu leaned closer towards the picture, amazed. "Your mother is so beautiful. And you really do have your dad's hair color." She glanced up at Harriet's hair and then back down at the picture of her mother. "Is that your natural hairstyle? It looks so much like your mother's… except it's a bit shorter."

"Yes, but I can see why some people would think I styled it like this." Harriet fingered a lock of her hair, pulled it, and watched as it spring back to its curl.

Their conversation was interrupted as they heard Tina grunt in her sleep and Lulu quickly stood up.

"I better go; don't want my mother to come down here and get us both in trouble." She turned around and made her way to the stairs. As she put one foot on the first step, she turned back to Harriet. "Again, happy birthday." Harriet smiled softly.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy? It was certainly fun writing, and this is my first Harry Potter story. I tried to make Harriet's background as different as possible from Harry's, cause it would be quite stupid if Harriet was a The Girl Who Lived or something. That only works if everyone in the Harry Potter universe was genderbent, but this isn't that kind of story. This features both genderbent and normal. **

**In the next chapter, Hagrid and Harry will be introduced, though Harry only says like, one word. **

**Review please, I just want to hear your opinions. Even if you don't have an account, just make up some random name! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy this one also. It was just as fun to write as it was for the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling sure is lucky) nor do I own the letter that is used in this chapter. I got it from the first book. The only thing I do own is the name I chose for Harriet and her adoptive family. And the names for some future genderbent characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Harriet yawned as she sat at the dining room table, picking at her small amount of eggs and one piece of bacon. Tina sat across from her, newspaper in hand and Lulu sat next to her, watching her carefully. When her mother wasn't looking, she quickly put an extra piece of bacon on her plate.

"Happy official birthday." She whispered quickly before returning back to her own plate. Harriet smiled, but didn't reply since Tina might catch her.

"Oh, the husband of a rich woman died of a heart attack recently. Terrible isn't it, Lulu?" Tina spoke up, not taking her eyes away from the paper as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, very." Lulu replied without hesitation, looking at her plate.

"What do you think, Harriet?" Harriet blinked, not sure how to answer.

"Answer me, girl."

"Oh um… yes, I think it's tragic." Tina nodded, still looking at the paper. Harriet looked back down at her plate, hoping that Tina wouldn't talk to her again.

Suddenly, a soft _clang _sounded through the house, signaling that the mail has arrived.

"I'll get it." Lulu quickly stood up, knowing that her mother was going to make Harriet get it, and she didn't think it was right to do that on her birthday.

She made her way to the front door, which had a small stack of envelopes lying in front of it. She picked them up and skimmed through them, slowly making her way back to the dining room. She suddenly stopped as she spotted the name, 'Harriet Pocket' on one of the envelopes. It was a clear white, and had so much paper in it by the way it weighed. There was a purple waxed seal with four animals; a lion, badger, eagle and a snake, all of them surrounding an _H._ There was no stamp, and the only thing written on it was the address and Harriet's name in green ink.

_Ms. H. Pocket  
The Basement _(_It was only one night! _Lulu thought)  
_7 Dobroe Road  
Willow Trace  
Surrey_

Lulu blinked, wondering why the address was so specific, and quickly made her way back into the dining room, hiding Harriet's letter behind her back. She handed the rest of the mail to her mother, who set down her newspaper and started to skim through it, and quietly and quickly handed Harriet her letter.

Harriet was surprised that she actually got mail, since Lulu seemed to be her only friend and no one else would feel or see the need to actually contact her. She figured it was some kind of prank, maybe from some of the boys at school, but then realized that no one else would know where exactly she slept in the house. Why was the address so specific anyways? It's not like there was two of her living in the same house.

She opened the letter as quietly as she could, making sure to keep under the table and away from Tina's sight. Her plan was ruined, however, as Tina quickly managed to snatch it from her hands before she even got to read one word of the letter.

"And what's this? Why would someone want to send mail to _you?_" She sneered as her eyes went over the words. However, the farther she got in the letter, the more her face paled. Her sneer disappeared and instead was replaced with a shocked expression.

"What does it say mother?" Lulu asked, stuffing a fork full of eggs into her mouth. Harriet didn't speak up, a bit miffed that Tina just snatched _her mail _away from her like that. She had no business in reading what someone sent to _her. _

"Nothing." Tina quickly ripped the letter up, much to Harriet's dismay.

"Hey!" She cried, standing up. "What are you doing, that was meant for me!"

"It's nothing of importance!" Tina snapped, getting up to throw away the remains of the ripped letter. She made her way into the kitchen, Harriet quickly following.

"It looked pretty important to me!" She said, glaring at Tina as she crossed her arms.

"How would you know? It was your first and only letter; you wouldn't be able to tell what's important or not." Tina turned and leveled her own stare down at Harriet, and Lulu just sat there awkwardly, watching from the dining room.

Their stare down was interrupted as they heard a knocking sound coming from the kitchen window. The three girls turned to see, much to their surprise, a brown owl resting on the window sill. In its claws was a letter, similar to the one Harriet just got.

Ignoring the odd sight of the owl at their window, Harriet quickly opened it up and grabbed the letter before Tina could get it. This move was futile though, as Tina whacked the bird out the window and grabbed the letter again.

"No!" Harriet cried, jumping up and down to reach the letter that Tina held up in the air.

"This is not for you!" Tina shouted, trying to push Harriet away.

"It has my bloody name on it! Of course it's for me!" Harriet grew angrier by the second, and Lulu was surprised that the house didn't start shaking again.

"Mother, I don't see why she can't just see it." Lulu tried to reason as she stood up from the table and made her way to the kitchen.

"Quiet, Lulu, this is none of your concern." Tina said in a slightly softer voice. Lulu rolled her eyes at her mother's stubbornness.

"Just give me the letter!" Harriet shouted.

"No!" And with that final shout, Tina threw the letter out the window. Harriet watched, shocked as the letter fluttered away, but she jumped again when she heard a loud pounding noise coming from the front door.

They all froze, the house suddenly getting quiet, and turned their heads slowly to the door. The person knocked again, almost sending the door off its hinges when Harriet quickly made her way to open it. Lulu followed behind while Tina stood there, staring at the door still.

As Harriet opened the door, she almost fell down at the sight of a large stomach set in front of her. She stumbled backwards, craning her neck upwards and saw a tall, _very tall_, man standing there. He had a large black beard that seemed tangled yet free of any dirt. The only thing she was able to make out was two small black eyes and a nose. She could barely see the mouth, but somehow she knew it was there.

"'Ello, 'ope I didn' scare yeh too bad." The giant said. His voice was deep and loud, seeming to come off like a _real _giant.

"Uh… wha… no…" Harriet stuttered stepping back. The giant seemed to mistake this frightened gesture as a sign to come in, and he did so. As he entered the house (ducking his head a bit so he could actually fit) Harriet seemed to notice for the first time that a boy was right behind him. Compared to the giant, he seemed small, and he looked around the same age as Harriet. His hair was also a dark brown, quite messy, and he had small circular glasses resting over his bright green eyes. He seemed timid, like he had no idea what he was doing here.

"Oh my…" She heard Lulu mutter, and knew that she was staring at the tall man. She didn't hear a sound from Tina, and turned around to see her staring, wide eyed and open mouthed, at the giant. It would have made her laugh had she not been so confused.

"W-who are you?" Harriet asked cautiously.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Don' suppose yeh heard o' it, have yeh? Considerin' what I heard o' this place, I doubt yeh even got ter read them letters they sent yeh." The giant casted a glance at Tina, who let out a small yelp and stepped back. Lulu just stared, amazed.

"Um… no I haven't heard of it…" Harriet seemed to be the only one able to talk out of her and her adoptive family. She doubt Tina would even talk to Hagrid if she wasn't shocked; she might look down on him (or up in her case) once she saw his mighty height and messy beard.

"Right, an' I don' suppose yeh knew yeh were a witch, did yeh?" There was a short silence as Harriet took in what he said, and then she blinked.

"A… witch?" She asked slowly. Hagrid sighed, leaning on the pink umbrella that Harriet just realized he was holding.

"Twice in one day, never knew I 'ad the patience fer this." He then turned back to Harriet. "A witch, an' a pretty famous one fer that matter. Not as famous as Harry 'ere o' course," He motioned towards the boy, who fidgeted as everyone looked at him, "but famous non' than less."

"Bu-… famous?" Harriet was this close to asking if this was just one huge prank and threaten to call the cops.

"Let meh guess, yeh never heard of yer parent's, 'ave yeh?"

"Of course I heard of my parents. My father was murdered and my mother killed herself, simple as that." Harriet replied a bit defensively.

"Harriet…" Lulu whispered, looking worried. Harriet never talking about her parent's death so simply like this, so she must have been pretty freaked out.

"Mmmh, not exactly…" Hagrid started, and Harriet blinked again. "Both o' yer parents were pretty famous in the wizardin' world. It's true that yer father was murdered, but yer mother was too. By the worse wizard yeh could ever imagine… I ain't sayin' his name again, already said it once terday, no need ter do it twice."

"Voldemort?" The boy suddenly spoke up, and Hagrid flinched.

"…Yea… him. Anyways, they were both killed by him, an' everyone knew they 'ad a daughter, but once they were killed, no one could fin' her. People lookin' everywhere, all over the streets for yeh, but foun' nothin'." Harriet gulped, not knowing how to handle all of this information.

"So… _both _of my parents were murdered… by an evil wizard." It wasn't much of a question; it sounded more like a statement.

"Everyone believed yeh were dead, so they gave up shortly after."

"They thought I was dead!" Harriet cried out in shock. She then faltered. "Wait, who is 'everybody'?"

"Why all o' the wizards an' witches o' course!" Hagrid exclaimed. "All o' them, except fer Dumbledore."

"And Dumbledore is…?"

"Why Dumbledore's one o' the greates' wizards ter live! He's the headmaster o' Hogwarts." Harriet nodded slowly.

"And… I'm guessing Hogwarts is some type of school." Hagrid grinned.

"Ah, smart one we got 'ere. Hogwarts is a school fer young witches an' wizards ter learn more about magic an' how ter use it right. 'Ere's yer letter, think yeh deserve ter read it." He handed her another letter, one that looked the same as the other two, and Harriet quickly opened it, thinking Tina might snatch it away again.

"J-just what do you think you're doing!" Tina cried, finally finding her voice as Harriet took out the letter. "She doesn't need to know any of this! Get out of my house this instant!"

Hagrid sighed, "I ain't gonna bother with this one. Still ain't over the shock of Harry not knowin'. It ain't like yeh had any way o' knowin' anyways." Harriet blinked, but dismissed Hagrid's words and then read the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Ms. Pocket._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harriet panicked as she realized that July 31 was yesterday, today being August 1 (her birthday, of course).

"Yesterday was July 31… how am I-" Hagrid cut her off.

"I already talked ter Dumbledore, an' he said yeh can still come." Harriet sighed, relieved. _But wait, _she thought, _am I actually going? I'll finally be able to get away from here and go to a… _wizard _school. Is this real?_

"Well, what are yeh waitin' fer? Let's get goin'!" Hagrid turned towards the door, and Harry (Harriet was guessing that was his name considering what Hagrid said earlier) made to follow, but Tina spoke up again.

"You can't just take my daughter like this! I demand an explanation!" Hagrid stopped in his tracks and turned to Tina, glaring at her.

"Daughter! Yeh think yeh deserve ter call Harriet yer daughter? She's the daughter of Michael and Louis Pocket, not some Muggle like yeh!" Tina looked horribly offended, and Harriet let out a half smile as she looked at Hagrid.

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic folk, it's what we wizards call 'em."

"Oh…" Harriet nodded, thinking of an idea.

As she turned to leave with Hagrid and Harry, she turned her head back to Lulu, who was smiling encouragingly, and tried to stifle her giggles as she spoke.

"Lulu…"

"Yes?"

"Muggle." And then the two proceeded to giggle hysterically.

"Bye to you too." Lulu managed to get out, and Harriet waved before closing the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, if I was in Harry's shoes the day he found out he was a wizard, I would have giggled at the word Muggle. But then I'd get used to it. Well, review and tell me what you think! **

**Ja ne~**


End file.
